


Home is With You

by Dimirti



Series: McHanzo Drabbles and One-shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Time apart on separate missions leaves Hanzo longing in the best way.





	Home is With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short comfort drabble, for anyone who just needs a bit of it right now.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and can find comfort in your own way.

Missions weren't exactly uncommon in Overwatch, though the frequency they'd been given had lessened lately. The agents were grateful. It meant savoring rare moments of reprieve and it was always a good thing when their particular skillsets weren't needed.

Hanzo enjoyed those moments, possible even more so than the man he enjoyed them with. McCree had tumbled into his life with a boisterous attitude and a contradiction of gentle touches. He was pleasantly surprised, and entirely grateful to find himself worthy of the kind man's affections. He was elated to find that the cowboy was just as happy to receive his.  
It made moments like this all the more taxing on Hanzo. Separate missions, spending several weeks apart from each other. He couldn't remember a time, since they'd been together, of spending _so long_ away. He managed to focus on the field, but his heart ached for McCree off of it. 

He was happy to finally be heading home, though knew it was a fleeting feeling, as worry for McCree would set in moments upon landing. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as the ships touched down and the engines were powered off. He was grateful the others let him be, silent as he was the last to step off.  
He walked slow, his eyes to the ground as he quietly wondered how much longer McCree's mission would continue. Suffice to say, he hadn't expected the man's voice to boom through the hangar.

"You know if you keep carrying such a sour face, sugar, it'll stick like that."

Hanzo stopped, his head bolting up to see McCree walking towards him. He shook his head from his surprise and turned to face McCree. He remained silent as the man stopped before him, a smile beaming with affection as his arms spread a bit, a silent request. Hanzo fell against him easily, burying his face against the man's chest as he embraced him tightly.

McCree laughed softly, his arms coming around in a more gentle pressure, gently swaying in contentment as he pressed his lips to the top of Hanzo's head.

"I missed you, too, Honeybee."

Hanzo smiled, though McCree couldn't see it, his arms tighten slightly. He couldn't have asked for a better welcome. He was home.


End file.
